Electronic displays with data input capability may be considered as having two distinct usage modes. One usage mode is for information display, while a second usage mode is where a touch screen interaction and display are provided simultaneously. In the first usage mode, the typical computer display involves a standard computer monitor, with an ergonomic design that encourages the display to be at a typical arm's length away from a user and at or slightly below eye level, where a mouse and keyboard are the primary means of user input. However, this position may not be ideal for the second usage mode where touching the screen is intended as a primary method of input. For the second usage mode, the display is often placed closer to the user, lower and in a more horizontal position near the area where the mouse and keyboard are traditionally placed. This can be accomplished by placing the display at the end of an arm and pivoting the arm from an elevated position to a lower position. When in the lower position the display can extend over the keyboard placing it in a cantilevered position at the end of the pivoting arm. When the display is so extended touch input from a user imparts significant strain on the cantilever assembly. The actions of supporting the display in the lower horizontal position are among the considerations, that embodiments of the present invention have been made.